Student Affairs
by Jesse Lew
Summary: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku enter the lives of three sophomore girls as juniors at Jefferson High School. Each girls' life takes an unexpected turn, and the conflict escalates as the days pass by.
1. Chapter 1

Lotus, Saenae, and Kana are all sophomores at Jefferson High School. They've been friends since middle school, and have all led remotely normal lives. Yet, they didn't know that each of their lives was about to change.

Saenae and Kana were walking down a hall to go meet Lotus for lunch in the cafeteria. The halls were nearly packed with many other students, all supporting their own styles. Kana let her long black hair hang down her back, while Saenae had her fiery red hair held back with a headband, draping over her shoulders. They both shared similar blue eyes, and the boys seemed to shrink back into the shadows or turn away as they passed.

"Umm… is that who I think it is?" Kana asked Saenae, pointing down the hall.

Inuyasha was at his locker, getting his stuff for what seemed like the last classes of the day. He was a junior, and his temper made most people avoid him.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Saenae chirped. He waved at her without really looking, and Saenae grinned.

"He's not afraid of me!" Sae said happily. Lotus walked up, her black hair hanging down her back as her brown eyes were shrouded with thought.

"But he also didn't look." Lotus stated.

"God, you had to ruin my day." .

"How!?".

"I looked at you." .

"How rude! Apologize!".

"Just stop!! I'm hungry. Let's go eat!" Kana yelled, pushing her friends down the hall.

They arrived in the cafeteria and found an empty table. Across from them at another table sat Sesshomaru. Everybody knew to keep a good distance between themselves and him.

"Hey kana. Don't you liiike him?" Saenae teased.

"Wha?! N-no, I, um..." Kana stuttered.

"Admit it. You have the hots for him." Lotus pitched in.

Kana only blushed a deep red. Lotus and Saenae continued to tease her, but stopped when Miroku sat at the table across from Lotus.

"Hello ladies." he greeted them, a smile playing across his face.

Lotus turned pink and looked the other way before he could see.

"Who, us?" Kana said innocently.

"You know, Sesshomaru looks really lonely sitting over there by himself." Lotus said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Kana, why don't you go sit with him. He could use the company." Saenae suggested.

"Wha... Why!?!?" Kana started freaking out, turning red again.

"They're right. You should Kana - san." Miroku said.

"Fine... I will... " Kana sighed and stood up, walking over to where Sesshomaru was sitting.

Lotus looked at Miroku, then looked at Kana.

"I'll come too!" she said, picking up her tray and running after her. Saenae glared at Miroku, who was totally freaked out and followed Lotus.

Kana had just asked Sesshomaru if she could sit with him, and so far he had only stared at her coldly.

"Why do you want to sit with me?" he asked.

"Umm... well, you looked like you could use some company." Kana said while sitting down in front of him, while Lotus argued with Miroku.

"Why are you followin' me!?" Lotus yelled at Miroku. He only stared along with Kana. Everybody else in the cafeteria was used to the constant arguments coming from Saenae, Lotus, and Kana, so they had learned to just ignore them.

"Are you okay Lotus?" Kana asked worriedly.

"Uh, fine. I'm gonna go sit with Saenae now." Lotus trudged off back to where Saenae sat, Miroku following her like a lost puppy.

"So, what are your hobbies?" Kana turned her attention back to Sesshomaru.

"Fighting and killing." he stated, trying to scare her off.

"Um... okay." she said, only a little flustered by his answer, "Do you have any siblings?".

He looked over at her, his amber eyes examining her. She gulped, and suddenly felt a chill go down her spine as her cheeks turned pink.

"You have a lot of nerve to come talk to me. We may meet again." Sesshomaru said, tossing a piece of folded up paper on the table in front of Kana while leaving.

Kana unfolded it, eyes scanning over the phone number written on the top line of the paper, wondering if it was fake. She ran over to the table her friends were at and showed it to Saenae (Lotus was still yelling at Miroku).

"Do you think it's fake?".

"No. Inuyasha and Sesshi are brothers. It's real." Saenae said.

"They're brothers?" Kana and Lotus were surprised.

"No wonder they look alike." Lotus said.

"Well, time for me to go to chemistry now." Sanae stood up, hugging her friends goodbye while Lotus and Kana went to their math class.

In chemistry, Saenae payed no attentioin to what the teacher was saying. Why should she? She already knew half the stuff they were being tought. One of the reasons she liked this class was because she shared it with Inuyasha. A minute or so after she started to fall asleep, a crumpled piece of paper hit her in the head. Looking up quickly, she opened it:

Meet me after school in the courtyard.

Inuyasha

She didn't know what to say or do. When she looked over at Inuyasha, he wasn't looking back. All of the sudden, the bell rang.

"What should I do?" Saenae asked Lotus.

"How should I know?!" Lotus shrugged.

"I don't know." Saenae moped as Miroku walked up.

"May I suggest something? Just go to the courtyard after school and see what happens." Miroku advised.

"But I'm afraid it's a joke. I'm not used to these kinds of things." Saenae told him.

"Inuyasha's not much of a joker." Miroku said seriously, "He probably wouldn't do something like that to you." .

"How do you know?".

"He likes you." .

"Couldn't." .

"Oh, I wouldn't be so stubborn." .

"Tell me the truth before I break your legs!" Saenae was getting impatient, and grabbed Miroku's shirt collar.

The bell rang, and Saenae let go of Miroku's shirt. It was the final class of the day, and everyone was anxious. Kana had been asked by Lotus to ask Inuyasha about Saenae.

Begin Flashback

"Hey Kana!" Lotus ran up to Kana in the hall.

"Hi Lotus." Kana smiled.

"Do you share last class with... " Lotus looked around, "whispers Inuyasha?" .

"Yea... why?" .

"I need you to ask him if he really likes Saenae." .

"Why?!".

"Just do it." .

"No..." Kana turned her back to Lotus.

"You know, it might be a good chance to ask him about Sesshomaru..." Lotus cooed.

"... Fine." Kana mumbled.

"Great! Now ask him these questions." Lotus handed Kana a piece of pape before leaving.

Kana looked at the paper and sighed. The bell rang and she ran down the hall before she could be late.

End Flashback

Inuyasha was in English class, sitting in his seat, bored. Kana's seat was right next to his.

"Umm... Inuyasha?" she asked softly.

"What?!" he snapped at her.

"Oh, well, if you don't want to talk..." Kana started to freak out .

"Hey, if you have something to say, say it already!" .

"Oh... I was wondering how serious you are about Saenae." .

"Huh? Oh, you're talking about the note. Well, it's my buisness!" Inuyasha growled.

"But she's my friend!" Kana growled back.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. She could see herself in his amber eyes, which were brighter than Sesshomaru's.

"If I were you, I'd stay out of someone else's buisness." he snarled at her, letting her go.

The rest of class, Kana held her arm close. It had hurt, and she wondered if Sesshomaru was like that too. The bell rang, and everybody rushed out of the classroom. Kana walked down the hall, stopping by her locker to get her things. Eventually, she stood at the edge of the courtyard. Lotus came to join her, and they watched Saenae walk out to the center of the courtyard, alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing at the center of the courtyard, Saenae stared at the note that was given to her that fateful day.

"I knew he was tricking me." She muttered.

"Now why would I do that?!".

Saenae turned around to see Inuyasha standing about four feet away from her. She blushed and looked at the ground beneath her feet.

"Why…. Why did you want to see me? Hurry up… I'm kind of late for something…" she demanded softly.

"Because I like you… a lot." Inuyasha said, his cheeks turning pink.

"What's going on?!" Lotus asked Kana.

"How should I know? They're just… standing there.".

"You – You what?" Saenae stuttered.

"I- I like you… a lot." Inuyasha repeated.

Saenae was shocked. Why her? Out of all the girls in the school, he had picked her.

"That's not possible. There are so many other girls." She kept her eyes on the ground.

"Why is it so hard to believe? It came out of my own mouth, so it must be true.".

"You probably just want to get in my pants!".

Inuyasha took a step forward and Saenae stepped further back.

"Why don't you believe me?" he asked.

"Cause, it's improbable. A million to one that this would ever happen.".

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled. He was very confused.

"I love you!" she said. Her eyes grew wide with shock and she covered her mouth, "I have to go!" she yelled, running past Inuyasha, who was completely stunned.

""What the hell?" he said to himself.

"What the?" Kana watched Saenae run past Inuyasha and off school grounds.

"What happened?! Did one of them say something?" Lotus and Kana started to freak out.

They both ran the streets of their small town, reaching Saenae's house within a half hour. They banged their fists on the door until a tall, slender woman answered the door. Saenae's mom looked at them with cloudy eyes. She had been smoking a cigarette on the couch when the girls knocked.

"What do you want?" she sighed rudely.

"We want to talk to Saenae." Lotus told her politely.

"I'm sorry. We don't have time for childish games.".

Lotus glanced at Kana, who was getting frustrated.

"Just let us the fuck in!" Kana yelled.

"Fine... god.".

Saenae's mother led them upstairs to a door on the right side of the hallway, nearly falling on her way back downstairs. Lotus cracked open the door to see Saenae sitting on her bed, sobbing.

"Why did I have to tell him how I feel? Why did I have to run?! I'm a coward..." Saenae cried.

Lotus and Kana walked into the bedroom, it's dark grey walls covered with posters of movies and boybands. They sat on the bed, one on each side, and hugged her.

"Wha?..." Saenae looked up, tears streaming down her face.

"We saw the whole thing..." Lotus stated.

"It'll be fine. If he doesn't like you, you'll find someone else." Kana continued.

"Actually... sniffle... We both like each other." Saenae explained.

"Then why did you run!" Lotus nearly yelled.

"Because I was scared! Now leave!" Saenae yelled.

Kicking them out, Saenae slammed her bedroom door in their faces. Kana and Lotus sighed, leaving the house in silence and going back to their own homes for the weekend.

The Next Day...

Around ten in the morning, Kana put on a simple jean and t-shirt combo before leaving the house. Her parents had went out for the day (like they always did) and left her some spending money. Since it was nice out, she walked the six blocks over to Lotus' house to see if she could hang out. Knocking on the door of the two story house, she got no answer. She realized that both cars were gone, which meant her dad was at work and Lotus went with her mom somewhere.

"Oh well... might as well go to the mall." Kana muttered under her breath.

She walked the mile over to the closest mall, and went into a couple shops. After about the fourth shop, she realized that two guys had been following her. She quickened her pace and walked over to the nearest emergency exit in a hall near the restrooms. Sadly, the exit led straight into an alley that ran inbetween the mall and another building. After a moment, the two guys came out the door behind her and trapped her in a corner.

"What do ya say we show this lady how to have some fun?" one guy in a red checkered shirt asked his friend in a black t-shirt.

"Oh no..." Kana muttered, shutting her eyes as the guys proceeded to get closer to her. Hearing the soft thump of feet landing on the ground, she opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru standing right infont of her, facing the two strangers.

"Why would two men such as yourselves be picking on this young woman?" he asked.

"We were just gonna have some fun with her." the man in the black shirt chuckled, not seeing the demon as a threat.

"Well, I'll just have to have some fun of my own then." Sesshomaru stated.

The two strangers, hearing the threat, put up their fists, reafy to fight. Sesshomaru ran forward, punching one in the face. The other one ran towards Kana, hitting her in the face before trying to pick her up. Sesshomaru yanked him away, throwing him into the side of a dumpster where the other man sat with a black eye and blood running down the side of his head. They both picked themselves up and ran off. Helping Kana stand up, for she had fell, Sesshomaru stared at her.

"You should keep your gaurd up." he told her coldly.

"I- I'm sorry. Thank you very much for helping me." Kana bowed lightly.

"Hmph... whatever. Hm? Your lip is bleeding.".

"What?" Kana felt her lips, feeling a warm liquid on them, "Must have been whe...".

Before Kana could finish, Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her. She could feel his tongue lightly brush against hers as he licked her lips. As he pulled away from her, she could feel a scab forming on her upper lip. Kana watched him look at her for a slight moment before leaving her in the cold alley. Shaking her head, she jogged home, for Saenae and Lotus were going to be staying over for the night.

Around eight, Lotus and Saenae had arrived and were in Kana's room, where it's white walls contained merely a calender and a whiteboard. Her closet door was shut tight. Lotus and Saenae's bags sat in a corner near the desk where Kana's laptop sat.

"I call the top bunk!" Saenae cheered.

"No! I want it!" Lotus rebelled.

"Well, while you two argue, I'm gonna go brush my teeth." Kana stated maturely and walked down the hall to the bathroom on the second floor.

As Kana finished rinsing, she grinned and checked her teeth in the mirror. Something didn't seem right, and as she checked again, a set of fangs glinted in the light on the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ohmygod! How could this happen?!" Kana yelled.

"What?!" Saenae and Lotus ran into the bathroom, looking confused.

"Look! My teeth!" Kana opened her mouth.

"Um, yes, very shiny. Keep up with the good brushing." Lotus said, even more confused.

"Idiot! She's got fangs!" Saenae pointed out.

"What happened?" Lotus asked.

Kana explained what had happened earlier that day, leaving her friends in shock.

"We're you bleeding?" Saenae asked.

"Ummm… yea. I was…" Kana replied.

"That explains it. When he kissed you, his DNA must've gotten into the wound and directly mixed with your DNA, changing you into a half demon. Well, the worst that could happen is that you will turn full demon every full moon." Saenae explained, Lotus and Kana staring with wide eyes.

"Baka. You're so lucky. Now you're in the same league as Inuyasha now. He's half demon too." Saenae sighed.

Kana looked at her shocked. "How is this lucky!?".

"You're stronger and quicker than us now. You even get stronger on a full moon night.".

"I still don't see how this is lucky.".

Saenae and Lotus sighed.

"Let's just forget about it for a little while." Saenae suggested.

"What now?" Lotus asked.

"SODA POP!".

"No!" said both Kana and Lotus at the same time, "No sugar for you.".

"Meanies!" Saenae stuck out her lip to pout.

"You could try calling that number Sesshomaru gave to you, Kana." Lotus suggested.

"No! I mean... He probably doesn't want to be disturbed..." Kana blushed.

Lotus handed her the phone.

"Call.".

Sighing, Kana dialed the number she had been given. Her heart pounded, and she grew anxious as the ringing continued.

"Yeah?" Kana heard Inuyasha's voice on the other end of the line.

"Um... this is Kana. From your school? I would like to speak with Sesshomaru... if he's available..." Kana said politely.

"What the hell do you want with that bastard? Whatever, I'll get him." Inuyasha snorted.

She heard a muffled shouting and what sounded like someone smacking the phone out of Inuyasha's hand. Kana saw Lotus and Saenae waiting next to her, trying to hear what was happening on the other end.

"Yes?".

Kana blushed at the sound of the demon's voice, almost melting at how sexy it sounded.

"Um... it's me, Kana." .

"Oh. Hello." he didn't sound especially happy or angry to hear her, and she worried whether or not it was a good thing.

"I.. I juat want to thank you... for saving me earlier. You're right... I should've kept my gaurd up." , Kana stuttered, and with her only reply being silence, she continued, "And... when you kissed me... you... I'm a half demon now.".

She hung up, unable to continue.

"Well?" her eager friends asked.

"I... I understand. Why don't you call Inuyasha Saenae?" Kana changed the subject, shoving the phone into Saenae's hands.

"... Fine." Saenae dialed the number.

"What now?!?!" she heard Inuyasha growl into the phone.

"Hey! It's Saenae.".

"Well, I'm busy." Inuyasha hung up on Saenae.

Hanging up the phone, Saenae went into Kana's room. Silently, she sat up on the top bunk and sulked. Looking at each other, Kana and Lotus knew the only way to cheer her up. Going into the kitchen downstairs, Lotus threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave, opening the fridge. Kana merely sat on the counter, waiting patiently.

"You realize what popcorn and soda causes when Sae has both, right?" Kana noted.

"umm... noooo..." Lotus muttered.

"She'll destroy the house due to hyperness!".

"Well, we'll just keep her in the bedroom then." Lotus suggested, grabbing the popped popcorn out of the microwave.

Walking into the bedroom, Saenae looked at them. The moment she saw the contents her friends had in their hands, she jumped of the bunk and became instantly happy. All night, they talked on IM and discussed the gossip they heard at school. Eventually, they talked to Miroku on IM and got Lotus to go out with him. They didn't fall asleep until 1:09 am.

The next morning... was a disaster. They all woke up with sugar hangovers and messed up hair. Kana tried to wake up Saenae, and ended up nearly losing an arm to the unconscience girl.

"Why don't we go to the park today?" Lotus yawned as the two battled, Kana trying to push Saenae out of bed.

They eventually agreed to this, and walked to the park together. When they arrived, they saw Sesshomaru sitting at a picnic table, reading what looked like a list of some sort.

"Aw crap. There is no way I'm talking to him." Kana said.

Saenae looked at Lotus and smiled. "You don't have to... but that doesn't mean we won't." Saenae ran over to him, Lotus having to hold back Kana as she tried to stop Saenae.

"What is she doing?!" Kana squirmed.

"Trying to get you a date." Lotus replied.

Kana watched them as Saenae talked. Sesshomaru simply nodded, which resulted in Saenae bowing and prancing back to her friends.

"He said yes!" Saenae peeped.

Sinking to her knees in disbelief, Kana shook her head as her friends coaxed her to continue playing with them on the swings.

A few days later, Kana had went over to Saenae's house, for her friends wanted to help her get ready for her date with Sesshomaru that evening. The three sat up in the bedroom, helping Kana with her make-up.

"I'm so nervous!" Kana squeaked, wiggling in her seat.

"Hold still!" Saenae growled, trying to put some lip gloss on Kana.

Eventually, they finished. Pushing Kana out the door, Saenae and Lotus waved good-bye as Kana went to meet him at the school. She wore a black knee-length skirt and a light blue, button-up blouse. Black heels complimented the ensemble (sp?). Hoping her eye wasn't still red from when Saenae had "accidentally" jabbed her with the mascara brush, she walked up to the gates of the school. Sesshomaru was standing there, tall and graceful, with his long silver hair flowing to his knees. He wore nice blue jeans and a black collared shirt with nice black shoes.

"Um... hi." Kana said nervously as she approached him, stopping about ten feet away. He didn't say anything, but glanced at her in aknowledgment.

"So... Are you ready?" she asked him.

He nodded, and walked towards her, grasping her hand lightly. Kana felt his hand on hers, and had to supress a shiver as his long claws brushed against her skin. She only hoped he wouldn't need to use them. They stepped into a silver Volvo, and Sesshomaru drove them to a movie theatre.

"What movie would you like to see?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Umm... I would like to see 'A Walk to Remember'" she told him, looking up at him. He nodded, and bought their tickets.

An hour or two later, they walked out of the theatre, hand in hand.

"Did you like the movie?" Kana asked hopefully.

He nodded, still silent. After they got in the car and he started to drive away, he finally spoke.

"Why didn't you aske me yourself?".

"Huh?" Kana looked at him.

"Your friends asked if I would date you.".

"Well... I - I was afraid you'd turn me down." she stuttered, getting nervous.

"I wouldn't have.".

"I... I'm sorry.".

Driving down the street in silence, Kana stared in awe at the tallest building she had seen in a long time. She noticed the night sky was filled with stars and that the moon was full.

"Wouldn't it be neat if we could sit on top of the building?" she wondered out loud.

"We can..." Sesshomaru said, parking in an empty spot next to the sidewalk.

Stepping out of the car, Kana looked at the building and was instantly confused. Picking her up in his arms, Sesshomaru walked into an alley between the two buildings and jumped towards the top, his feet pushing against the opposite wall each time. Kana closed her eyes, afraid that they would fall. When she realized they had stopped moving, she opened her eyes to see they had reached the top of the building. Sesshomaru set Kana down and they sat in the moonlight together. After a few moments, Kana felt a wave of tension go through her body, and she cringed for a moment. Re-opening her eyes, she saw that her A-cup breasts had grown to match Saenae and Lotus' C-cups. Feeling her ears, she felt pointy tips, and noticed they were just like Sesshomaru's. A light breeze blew her hair in front of her face, and she watched her black locks turn silver right in front of her eyes. She stood up, body shaking, and held her hand in front of her. Her nails had grown into long claws, almost as long as Sesshomaru's.

"W-w-what's happening?" she stuttered, frightened out of her mind.

"You're turning full demon." Sesshomaru finally looked at her, smirking as he stood up and walked close to her.

"B-b-but..." tears started forming in her eyes.

"Sssh..." Sesshomaru lifted her chin so she looked at him. Smirking, he kissed her.

Kana lightly pushed him away, using all her power to resist his lovely kiss. Gazing at him, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why? Why did you change me?" she asked.

"I couldn't help it. You're the cutest human girl I have seen in a long time, and you get even more beautiful when you're angry." he stroked her cheek softly.

"I... I'm sorry, but I must go." Kana raised up on her tip-toes and kissed his soft lips lightly, quickly turning away and bounding from rooftop to rooftop.

Sesshomaru watched her, the moonlight reflecting off her silver hair, her thin body getting farther and farther away from him. He smiled, jumping down off the roof and driving off to his house.

Meanwhile, Lotus knocked on Miroku's door. She, too, had a date tonight. A white dress with short sleeves fell lighty against her body, with enough fabric so that when she spun, it twirled out. Matching white flats covered her feet. Miroku soon opened the door, wearing nice black pants with a white dress shirt (black shoes).

"Hello! My, you look lovely in everything you wear." his eyes glanced over her body, and he reached out for a hug. Lotus put her hand out against his chest before he could wrap his arms around her.

"I-I apologize. I'm a bit nervous." Lotus muttered.

"It's okay. Want to go see a movie? Or would you prefer the amusement park?" Miroku let his arms fall to his side.

"Umm... I would like to go to the amusement park!".

"Okay, lets hop in the car then." Miroku gestured to the black Cadillac (Cien?).

They left the amusement park after several hours. Miroku had won Lotus a fairly large Panda at one of the games, and on the car ride back, Lotus remembered all the rides they had gone on. They had went on bumper cars, a few roller coasters, and even the Ferris Wheel. She smirked at the thought of all the laughs they had shared, along with the cotton candy. Stepping out of the car, Miroku walked Lotus up the walkway to her doorstep.

"Thank you." Lotus blushed, hugging the Panda bear.

"Your welcome. I hoped you had a fun night." Miroku lightly bowed, smiling at her.

Lotus leaned over and kissed him on his cheek before going inside, leaving him on the doorstep. Miroku stood there for a moment, touching his cheek gingerly. Smiling, he got back into his car and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

While both of the girls were out having fun, Saenae was stuck at home pouting. She sat on the couch in her living room, eating some chips while watching some TV. During the Meow Mix commercial, she heard a knock on her door. Getting up, she wondered who it could be. Opening the door, she saw Kana on the ground panting.

"What the hell?! Is that really you Kana?" Saenae asked, slightly freaked out by Kana's new appearance.

"Can I come in?" Kana sighed.

Letting Kana into the house, she asked "How was your date?".

"Can you not see that I'm full demon right now?!" Kana freaked out.

"Maybe.".

Kana sighed, "It was okay."

Looking in Saenae's bathroom mirror, Kana realized that she looked just like Sesshomaru. The hair, the amber eyes, even the marks on his body, were visible on her. She had become an exact replica of him, except… she was bustier!

She went into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, putting her head in her hands.

"How am I supposed to explain this to my parents?!" Kana yelled as Saenae walked into the room.

"Well, you could spend the night." Saenae suggested.

"You know my parents. Not on a school night at my house." Kana reminded Saenae.

Saenae stood in the middle of the room for a moment, tracing through her thoughts. Getting an idea, she went digging through her closet, tossing many random items out of her way. Finally, she stood up with a black wig with long hair and some stage make-up. Looking at Kana, she grinned, pulling a chair out of the closet.

A couple blocks away, Inuyasha sat in the living room of his home, staring intently at the phone. In his mind, he was willing Saenae to call him. Hearing the door open and slam shut, he looked up to see Sesshomaru walk in, immediately going upstairs. They generally ignored one another, except to fight, and this case was no exception. Inuyasha, did, however, notice that Sesshomaru looked a little troubled, but didn't really care. At the sound of Sesshomaru's bedroom door slamming shut a little louder than usual, he flinched.

_"He must be really upset_..." Inuyasha thought for a moment, turning his attention back to the silent phone_, "Call, dammit_."

Back at Saenae's house, Saenae couldn't help but glance nervously at the phone as she waited for Kana to finish in the bathroom. Thinking about how she ran off the other day, she wondered if she should call and apologize to Inuyasha. Sighing in resignment, she picked up the phone and dialed the number. It picked up on the first ring, and her heart jumped as she heard Inuyasha's anxious voice.

"Hello?".

"Um... it's Saenae." Saenae stated as politely as possible.

"Okay... um, hi.".

"I, I just wanted to say.. I'm sorry. For how I acted out on the courtyard.".

"Feh. It's fine." Inuyasha reassured her on the other end. Saenae could tell though by the solemn tone in his voice that it wasn't fine.

"No! I mean... I-I shouldn't have accused you of wanting to get in my pants.".

There was a somewhat long silence on the other end, and Saenae worried if he was deciding whether or not to hang up.

"Are you still there?" she asked.

"Uh... yeah." she heard Inuyasha mutter.

"Okay..." there was now an awkward silence between them.

"Hey Sae?".

"Yes?".

"Uh... there's a movie showing tomorrow after school... Do you.. maybe, want to go with me?".

Saenae could swear he could see her blush even though they were only talking on the phone. She would've had to hold the phone away just to scream joyous cheers if she had not been able to hold her composure.

"Sure..." Saenae replied.

"And I promise I won't try to get in your pants.", Saenae let out a nervous laugh at this comment, "Well... see you tomorrow." he continued.

"Bye." Saenae said softly, setting the phone back on the reciever, and promptly jumped up in the air, chanting joyously "Yes!!!". When she finished, she remembered that she needed to go check on Kana.

Kana stood in the bathroom, looking at the results from the makeover. The make-up covered the marks on her body that would be visible to everyone and the black wig hid the silver locks. She nearly jumped at the sound of Saenae knocking on the door.

"Come on out!" Kana heard Saenae shout.

"No! I might as well go without covering it!" Kana refused.

"You'll look fine!".

"No!".

Saenae banged on the door some more, getting frustrated.

"Don't make me come in there!".

"I've locked the door, and I'm not coming out." she heard Kana protest.

Going back downstairs, she picked up the phone and called Lotus. In a few moments, Miroku had dropped off Lotus, who rushed upstairs to see the ever persistent Saenae still banging on the door.

"What's up?" Lotus asked.

"Kana's locked herself in the bathroom, because she turned full demon and we put a disguise on her. Now, she refuses to believe that it will work." Saenae growled, trying to pry open the door.

"She locked herself in again?" Lotus joked.

Saenae glared, and soon the two were both pounding on the door for Kana to come out. After minutes of yelling, Saenae got fed up with it. Saenae had Lotus stay there while she went downstairs.

"Why won't you come out?" Lotus asked.

"Cause I might end up like this forever." she heard Kana mumble.

"The most that will stay is the new bust and the ears. It won't be that bad. Anyways, now you match up with me and Sae.".

"Don't remind me!" Kana had always been self-conscience of her small size compared to Lotus and Saeane.

Saenae walked back up the stairs, with a crowbar and rope in hand. Ripping off the hinges, she kicked the door down to see Kana sitting on the counter. Kana had removed the make-up and the wig, all her demonic features showing.

"Come on, Kana!" Lotus said encouragingly, "You can do it.".

"No!" Kana said stubbornly.

"If you don't get out I will rip you off that counter and drag your ass home if I must!" Saenae threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kana's eyes widened and her face got pale, scared of what Saenae could do.

Saenae held up the rope and got her face really close to Kana's, "I. Will. Tie. You. Up. And. Drag. You. Home." she growled through clenched teeth.

Panicked, Kana shoved Saenae into the wall and ran out into the hall. Saenae quickly recovered, getting up and running after her. Making the rope into a lassoe, Saenae lassoed Kana from the top of the steps and tied her up. Lotus watched all of this in awe, following Saenae outside with the struggling Kana slung over shoulder. Halfway to Kana's house, Kana managed to wriggle free of Saenae's grasp, but lost her footing and fell on the ground. Lotus saw Inuyasha on the other side of the road, supposedly taking a leisurely walk, and he rushed over to them.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru turned her half demon and she's full demon tonight, so..." Lotus explained the entire story to Inuyasha.

"The bastard!" Inuyasha growled.

"Has this... urgh... happened before?" Saenae asked as she tied Kana to a telephone pole.

"Not really. He's just been looking for the perfect mate. I guess he found her." Inuyasha scoffed.

"But, I don't wanna stay like this." Kana stated sullenly.

"Hey, it could be worse. So I'd shut up if I were you." Inuyasha only earned a smack on the back of the head from Saenae.

Just then, a familiar looking car drove by, but soon stopped and backed up, the passenger window rolled down, and Miroku looked at all of them.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked.

"Lotus will explain momentarily. Let's split up and look for Sesshomaru. Lotus, go with Miroku. I'll go with Inuyasha on foot." Saenae ordered, getting a bunch of nods.

"What about me?!" Kana yelled.

"You'll be fine. You're full demon anyways." Lotus stated, getting into Miroku's car and leaving.

Saenae and Inuyasha checked the knots that held Kana to the pole, and left in search of Sesshomaru. Once they turned the corner, Kana began the endless struggle to try and get free. Many minutes passed, maybe an hour, and Kana had made no progress since her claws could not reach the ropes.

"It's no use... the ropes are too tight..." Kana sighed.

"Pity..." she heard a deep voice that was all too familiar to her.

Sesshomaru walked out of the shadows from between two houses, and stood in front of her. He put his claw under her chin, forcing her to look up into his amber eyes. She glared at him ruthlessly and pulled away.

""Stay away!" she hissed angrily.

"Aren't you glad? Now you won't be so defensless." he glared back at her.

"I need to go home! How do I explain this to my parents?!".

"You don't." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"Yes, I do! What, do you expect me to just waltz in and say 'Hi mom, hi dad, guess what? Your kid's a demon now!' And go to my room?!" Kana yelled.

"You don't." he said, cutting the ropes that bound her to the pole, "You come with me, to my home.".

Fear filled Kana's eyes, and if she could've, she would've backed further away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

At the park downtown, a light fog shrouded the playground, the light from the street lamps becoming mere beams in the fog's radiation.

Inuyasha and Saenae sat on a bench, exhaustion overwhelming them. They soon became annoyed, the only presence in the park being the dark silence of the night.

"Great! We've already been everywhere else we could think of. What now?" Saenae scowled.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment or two before his face grew suspicious. "We need to go check on Kana.".

"Hey! Wait up!" Saenae chased after the anxious half-demon, going back to where they began.

Driving up in front of a general store, Miroku and Lotus sat back in their seats. They had gone to a majority of the stores in town, scanning the streets for any sign of Sesshomaru.

"Well… guess he's not here either." Miroku sighed.

"Where to now?" Lotus asked, leaning on the "Lock" button for all the doors.

"What the?..." Lotus tried opening the door, then tried pushing the "Unlock" button. The doors still didn't unlock.

"Please tell me you didn't lock the doors…" Miroku said nervously.

"Why? What's wrong?" Lotus looked at him with alarm.

"Well… one time when I let my father drive this car, he broke the door locks. I haven't quite gotten them fixed yet…." Miroku started.

"Get to the point!".

"So… now they won't unlock unless someone opens the door from the outside.".

Lotus released a heavy sigh, leaning further back into her seat.

"Guess we wait until someone shows up." She shrugged.

Miroku shrugged, trying to lean closer to Lotus. This gesture only made Lotus shove him back to his side of the car.

Kana looked at Sesshomaru nervously, not fully able to comprehend what was happening.

"You're my mate now." Sesshomaru stated, grabbing her arm.

"What?! Why!?" Kana freaked out, pushing him away. His claws left scratches on her arm, in which small beads of blood formed.

"I knew we were meant to be, especially when I tasted your sweet blood. You also are courageous enough to face me, knowing that I'm a purebred demon." Kana said nothing, so Sesshomaru continued, "So you're coming with me to my home.".

Sesshomaru picked her up in his arms, holding her tight. No matter how much she squirmed, Kana realized she was still being carried down the street. As the sight of a brown house with only one or two small windows came into view, Kana bit into Sesshomaru's chest. He didn't even flinch, and the metallic taste of blood touched Kana's lips. She quickly pulled away, still squirming in his arms as he carried her into his bedroom upstairs and set her on the bed. Locking the door behind him, Sesshomaru went back downstairs to lock the main door into the house, leaving Kana in the foreign room, alone.

Back in Miroku's car...

"Ha! I win again!" Lotus cheered. She had beaten Miroku for the 7th time at GoFish.

"Damnit! One more rematch." Miroku challenged.

"Too bad." Lotus teased, leaning in and kissing Miroku on the lips.

Surprised for a moment, Miroku felt Lotus' soft lips press against his. Her tongue brushed against his lips, and he permitted her entrance. Their tongues danced together, and Miroku put his hand on Lotus' cheek. Lotus could feel the blood rising to her face as they kissed, her heart's once steady beat going out of sync. After what felt like an eternity, Lotus pulled away, Miroku's hand still holding her face. He was blushing as well, and they merely looked into each other's eyes.

"We should head back... it'll take about twenty minutes to get there..." Lotus suggested.

"We'll have to stop to get gas." Miroku stated blankly, starting up the car.

Inuyasha and Saenae arrived at the exact spot where Kana had been tied up. The ropes lay on the deserted sidewalk. They were puzzled at the fact that she was gone.

"She escaped?!" Saenae panicked as Inuyasha picked up the ropes, "Those were, like, the tightest knots in the world!".

"She didn't escape..." Inuyasha said, sniffing the ropes and pulling away in disgust, "Sesshomaru was here...".

They looked at each other, and as if they were reading each other's minds, they went sprinting down the road and took a right at the street corner.

The room's walls were a pale white color, a mere calender hanging on one wall. A desk consumed of two drawers, a black laptop sitting next to a lamp. Two wood doors with many claw marks engraved in them appeared to be the entrance to a closet. Kana sat on the grey comforter of the bed, not knowing if she would be able to make it out unharmed. Staring at the closet doors, a shiver ran down her spine. She did not want to know where those marks came from. The doorknob began to turn, and Kana whipped her head around so that she stared at the door. Sesshomaru walked in, locking the door. He stood there, his jeans the only articles of clothing on his body. His amber eyes stared at her, a rouguish look growing within their glassy reflection. Walking over to her, he crawled onto the bed, causing Kana to back into the corner. As he leaned towards her, she closed her eyes. A short feeling of lips on her cheek was all that happened, and Sesshomaru passed out in her lap, finally falling asleep.

_"Great... now I can't even get up_." Kana thought, moving a piece of hair out of his face with a motherly touch. Moments later, she fell asleep right next to him.

Standing outside the house, Inuyasha and Saenae rattled the doorknob to the only entrance possible. Saenae grew angry, knowing that inside that house, Kana was being held captive.

"Damn..." Inuyasha muttered.

"Can't you break the door down?!" Saenae yelled.

"Do you know how much these doors cost to replace!?" Inuyasha yelled back.

Saenae sighed, rubbing her forehead, "We might as well wait for Miroku and Lotus. They should be here soon, and I don't think Sesshomaru has done anything yet.".

"... They're asleep. Or, at least, he is." Inuyasha muttered.

"How do you know?".

"I would hear them if something was going on in there. It's too quiet.".

They went and sat down on the grass in the front yard near the sidewalk. Saenae looked down the empty street, while Inuyasha looked at the sky. Leaning against him, Saenae looked up at the stars. Startled by this, Inuyasha just sat there for a moment before deciding to lean his head on hers. After a minute, he moved away.

"What's wrong?" Saenae asked, worried that she might have done something wrong.

He did not answer, which worried her more. Looking at her soft eyes, he slowly leaned in so his face was so close that their noses touched. Saenae blushed a bright pink, and Inuyasha touched his lips to her. His lips were a sweet sensation against hers, and she gasped a little as her heart skipped a beat. Taking this oppurtunity, Inuyasha's tongue entered her mouth, and Saenae melted in his arms. They sat there, the stars lighting up the sky as they kissed passionately under the full moon.

Kana awoke to find herself covered up by a blanket, all alone in the room. She sat up and felt the fabric of a white button up shirt (that was a bit baggy on her) on her, along with black boxers. Not even the fact that she still had her underwear on could make her calm.

"Wha..?" Kana asked herself, seeing Sesshomaru walk in, wearing the same jeans as before. He went to the closet, and opened a door, pulling out a white tshirt with red stains on it. Slipping it on, he looked at Kana.

"Your clothes were dirty, so I put some clean clothes on you." he told her, pulling the rest of his hair up through the shirt.

Kana blushed a deep red, and began to cry.

Sanae finally broke apart from Inuyasha when she heard a car coming up the street. It was Miroku and Lotus, and as they parked, Lotus started pointing at the door handle. Confused, Inuyasha and Saenae stood up, brushing grass off their pants. Inuyasha opened the door, and Lotus got out of the car, letting Miroku out as well.

"Where's Kana? We couldn't find anybody at the meeting point, so we came here." Lotus said, weary from all the searching they had done.

"Locked in the upstairs bedroom. We can't get in." Inuyasha stated, and Saenae nodded.

"Oh, crap." Miroku said.

"Do you have a spare key under the welcome mat?" Lotus asked. There was an akward silence, and Saenae hit Inuyasha over the head.

Sesshomaru looked surprised to see the tears in Kana's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat next to her on the bed. She scooted away quickly.

"You're scaring me!" she burst out angrily. He only gazed at her with a distant look in his eyes, so she continued, "You turn me into a demon, kidnap me, and lock me in your room! Then, you undress me while I'm asleep! I think that would be enough to scare almost anyone! And my parents are probably freaking out because I'm not home on a school night at 3:00 am!".

"Parents?" he asked calmly, as if she had not just shouted at him.

"Yes, my parents! I do have parents, and they're probably flipping out right now!".

"Your parents would object to you spending the night with your mate?".

"Yes! I'm only 16! For all they know, I could be getting knocked up by some thug!" Kana sobbed.

She felt his powerfull arm behind her, and he pulled her close.

"I would never puposefully hurt you." he whispered into her ear, his breath a warm sensation on her cheek.

Kana tried to push him away, but he hung on tight.

"I swear to it, Kana! I would never hurt my mate because I love ---" he continued, but was interrupted by a sudden pounding on the door and Inuyasha's voice shouting.

"Sesshomaru! You bastard, you had better let her go!". Sesshomaru released Kana from his grasp and she heard him snarl.

"What's it to you, half-breed?".

"If you don't let her go..." Kana heard Inuyasha snarl from the other side of the door.

"You'll what, little brother? Curse at me through a locked door? Not very threatening." Sesshomaru scoffed.

"No!" yelled Saenae, "I will break the door if I must. I've done it to a brick wall, this will be nothing!".

"Feh... I'd like to see that." Sesshomaru muttered.

Kana heard what sounded like a bunch of shuffling around, and after a few punds on the door, it finally cracked off the hinges and fell. Saenae stood there, rage pulsing through her body. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Lotus stood behind her.

"Let my friend go!" Saenae ran at Sesshomaru as he stood up. He merely grabbed her arm as she swung her fist at him and threw her at the wall, paralyzing her momentarily.

"Saenae!" everybody but Sesshomaru yelled. Lotus, Kana, and Miroku went to Saenae's side.

"You... dirty... bastard! I'll kill you!!" Inuyasha yelled, punching Sesshomaru, who got a bloddy lip.

They started fist fighting, taking it downstairs. Miroku helped Lotus and Kana carry Saenae out of the room. Once they got Saenae to wake up, Inuyasha came running into the house, half of the house massacred.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Kana asked, really freaked out.

"That ass-hole got away. Hey, aren't you his mate now?" Inuyasha noted.

"W-what of it?!" Kana panicked.

"Nothing..." Inuyasha grunted.

They decided it would be best to take Kana home and explain to her parents what had happened. After finding Kana's clothes in the laundrey room, they had her change into her own clothes before they all crammed into Miroku's car. When they arrived in front of Kana's house ten minutes later, cop cars surrounded the area.

"What?!" Kana started to panick as they all got out of the car.

"Wait here..." Saenae said, suppressing a shiver as she went over to talk to the cops.

Kana saw her mom and dad. Her mom's black hair was messy, and her eyes were red from crying. The father's dark brown hair was normal, and he tried comforting his wife. Kana saw them spot her and run towards her, hugging her tight.

"What happened here?" Lotus asked. Saenae came back, shivering.

"What's going on? And why are you shaking?" Lotus asked her red-head friend.

"I don't like cops, for one. And two... Sesshomaru is inside your house, Kana." Saenae gave them the bad news.

Kana paled, and looked at her house, trying to picture the demon waiting inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Running into the house, Kana left her parents, friends, and all the cops behind her, all bewildered. The cops tried to stop her from getting inside, but she merely shoved past using her demon powers. Entering the living room, she saw Sesshomaru waiting for her. The furniture was all crammed into one corner, leaving a big space in the middle.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I want you as my mate." he responded coldly.

"You're scaring me." Kana looked to the stairs, trying to figure out an escape route if need be.

"You're coming to stay with me at a house I found." Sesshomaru started to walk towards her, but she quickly dodged him, running upstairs into her bedroom.

When she closed her door, she realized her room had been stripped of all her belongings. Only the bed and some old outfits that laid on the floor were left. Even her laptop was gone. Leaning against the door, her hair fell in front of her face once again. It had turned black, and she felt her ears that had stayed the same (like her new bust size). She realized she had finally turned back to a half-demon. Hearing the doorknob rattle behind her, she scurried into her closet, hiding behind it's oaken doors. It was pitch black, except for a lonly light that shone through the space between the hinges on the doors. Kana was cramped in the corner, but she didn't care. Looking through the cracks, she saw Sesshomaru walk into the room and stand in the middle. It took all the power within her to be deathly still, as well as barely breathe. He breathed in deeply, catching her scent. Walking to the closet, Sesshomaru flung the doors open, nearly tearing them from their hinges. Kana scrunched back into the corner, cowering in fear. To her surprise, he sat down across from her instead of trying to hurt her or otherwise.

"How am I scaring you?" Sesshomaru asked her, looking at the tan carpet.

"Well, you're calling me your mateand trying to take me away." Kana replied, the sharp tone in her voice triggering more tears.

"I did not want to scare you..." he started, moving closer to her, "I just wanted to tell you that... I love you.".

Kana looked straight into his eyes, tears streaming down her face and clouding her vision. She was tired, and didn't know whether or not she could love him back just yet. He mobed even closer to her, and leaned in. Brushing his lips against hers, he gave her a light haste kiss. Kana opened her mouth a little, not knowing what to do, and he slid his tongue into her mouth, softly caressing hers. Melting into the kiss, Kana kissed him back, as he put his hand on hers.

Outside, Lotus and Saenae had been explaining to Kana's parents what had happened. They still looked at them like they were crazy.

"You mean, our daughter is a half-demon?!" her father shouted.

"Yep, but don't worry. It'll be just fine." Saenae attempted to reassure them.

"It doesn't matter! I don't want a half-demon for a daughter... so, she's no longer ours." her mother said.

"What? I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just say she's not your daughter anymore???" Saenae cupped her ear.

"I did." Kana's mother stated. Saenae's face got red, and she punched the mother's face with a strong fist.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I just ruin your pretty little cosmetic face?" Saenae said sarcastically.

Kana's father went to his wife's side quickly. While Saenae got scolded by a cop, Lotus began walking towards the house.

"What? Where are you going?" Saenae asked.

"Rescuing Kana." Lotus looked at her friend very seriously and continued towards the house.

Sesshomaru and Kana's lips parted, and Kana looked at him with tired eyes. She leaned over on him, closing her eyes. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, and Sesshomaru picked her up, cradling her in his arms. He carried her downstairs, only to see Saenae and Lotus at the door. Ignoring them, he tried to walk past, but they blocked his way out.

"Where are you taking her?!" Saenae demanded.

"We're going home." Sesshomaru said, walking past them out the door. By now, the parents had told the cops to leave, and had left as well. The only car that was there, and Miroku and Inuyasha sat in it.

"Home!? Kana's home is here!" Lotus became frustrated.

"Not anymore..." Saenae sighed.

"What?!".

"Remember? Her parents released her of their custody.".

"So you're just gonna let him take her away?!" Lotus argued.

"She'll be taken care of, and go to the same school. You can visit whenever you wish." Sesshomaru assured them blankly, walking away.

Lotus and Saenae began to cry, watching their friend be carried away in the arms of a demon. Inuyasha and Miroku stepped out of the car, going to them.

"We heard it all... You could still email her and call." Miroku wrapped his arms around Lotus, trying to comfort her.

"I could track her down if you want to visit." Inuyasha offered as he hugged Saenae.

They all got in the car, and Miroku drove everybody home as they went to sleep for the night.

The next morning, Kana awoke. The morning sunlight was blocked by dark blue curtains, and she sat up right away. The king-sized bed was covered with red wine sheets and blankets. A satin nightgown covered her body. It was hers, but this wasn't her home. The bedroom had a closet with wooden doors. A desk sat against the wall near the bedside, her laptop sitting on top of it next to another one. Sliding out of bed, Kana walked past a dresser to the door, which led to a staircase that went down. Going down step by step, she was lead to a living room with two couches and a TV. Walking onto linoleum flooring, she entered the kitchen. It has the necessities: a table, fridge, oven/stove, cupboards, and a counter. Leaving the kitchen, she opened the door to the bathroom. It was fairly large, and had a shower without a door, long with a separate tub that could hold two people easily. Going back upstairs after exploring the house, she remembered she had to get to school. Looking at a digital clock on the dresser, she still had an hour. Opening the closet, she saw not only her clothes, but male clothes as well. Kana wore jeans and a blood red spaghettie strap tank top (Saenae has a black one and Lotus has a blue one). A note on the computer said

_Go to school. Follow the dirt path._

_-- Sesshomaru_

Kana found her school bag after discarding the note, even though the lovely hadwriting had been captivating. Going outside, she noticed it was a normal two-story house, surrounded by a forest. To her left, she noticed hotspring rocks in the distance, while to her right was the dirt path. Taking the dirt path, she began the 30 minute walk to school.


	7. Chapter 7

At the school courtyard, Saenae and Lotus waited for Kana's arrival. They were worried, for they had seen Sesshomaru there, but Kana wasn't with him like they expected.

"Where's Kana?" Lotus sighed, tapping her foot impatiently.

"…. Look! Over there!" Saenae pointed to the school gates, patting Lotus' shoulder.

They saw Kana walk through the gates, her bag's strap hanging onto her shoulder. Running over, Saenae tackled Kana to the ground with a hug. Lotus ran over, trying not to laugh too hard.

"You're alright!" Saenae cheered standing up while still hugging her friend.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kana gave her a confused look.

"Did you knock something loose? Sesshomaru kidnapped you." Saenae knocked Kana playfully on the head.

Kana shrugged, "He didn't hurt me. I-I don't think he really would.".

After talking a little bit more, they all headed into the building. Inuyasha got through the doors late and was quickly reprimanded by a teacher. When the teacher left, Inuyasha made a face at his retreating back.

"I see you're being very mature as usual." Kana said sarcastically as the three friends approached him.

"Of course. So…. How's it goin with that bastard Sesshomaru? Did he scr…." Inuyasha was immediately cut off by Saenae hitting him across the head.

"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't ruin her day! Let's get to gym class before we have to run laps." Saenae scowled, leading them all down the hall.

In the girls locker room, they were all forced to dress down and put on their shorts (which Lotus thought were too short) and t-shirts. Lotus was the first one dressed, and Kana still had to get her shirt on.

"Hey Kana." A girl with blonde hair walked up to Kana.

"Hello Mika." Kana smiled.

"Um, did you grow? Your tag says C, I thought you were an A." Mika said, examining Kana's bosom.

"Oh... well, I guess I did." Kana muttered, realizing that earlier that morning her bras did all look bigger and newer than her old ones.

"Girls! Get into the gym!" the teacher yelled.

Quickly pulling on her shirt, Kana ran out into the gym with the rest of the girls. After warm-ups, the boys joined the girls in the gym for the traditional Monday dodgeball games. It was always Junior boys against Sophomore girls. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku stood over on teh boys' team. It was fifteen against fifteen, and each student recieved a dodgeball. At the shriek of the whistle, the game began. After 20 minutes passed, it was three against three (you can guess who it is). Lotus threw the ball and knocked Miroku in the side, but Inuyasha got her shortly after. Sesshomaru became tired, and walked out, sitting on the bench. Inuyasha threw a ball, hitting Kana in the side. As she went to sit, Kana coud see Sesshomaru growl at Inuyasha. Only Saenae and Inuyasha were left, and they both threw at the same time. Dodging left, Inuyasha watched as his dodgeball hit Saenae, who was too slow to dodge. The boys had won again.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and the bell finally rang for the end of the last class. Saenae stood at her locker, packing up her stuff, when Inuyasha walked up to her.

"Are you okay? From the dodgeball game?" Inuyasha asked.

"For the millionth time, yes." Saenae blushed. Inuyasha had been asking the same question periodically throughout the day.

"Okay. Well, I hope to see you soon." Inuyasha said, kissing Saenae good-bye. People stopped to stare as they kised, but quickly moved on for their own safety.

"Well, I have to go meet Kana. See ya!" Saenae left, going to the school gates.

Saenae arrived, meeting up with Lotus and Kana. They began walking to Kana's new house, for Kana had invited them to sleep over that night, for Spring Break started tomorrow. Lotus and Saenae had called their parents at lunch, who had said yes and brought them clothes.They walked down the sidewalk, crossing the road when Kana saw the entrance to the dirt trail that she had taken that very morning. As they walked on the path through the woods, the house soon came into view. Running upstairs in a fit of giggles from Kana tripping on a rock, they all dropped their bags and dog-piled onto the bed. Following sleepover tradition, they had a pillow fight and watched a scary movie (which made Saenae jump at the scary parts). At about five in the evening, they sat back upstairs, trying to find something to do.

"I'm running out of ideas." Saenae heavily sighed, pacing around the room.

"Did your parents pack swimsuits?" Kana asked.

After rummaging through their bags, Lotus and Saenae held up their bathing suits.

"Hotspring dip!! Yay!!!" Lotus cheered, swinging her arms through the air.

"Hotspring dip??" Saenae asked incredulously.

"Do you know what a hotspring is?".

"Of course I do!" Saenae said, a little ticked off.

"So let's go!".

They all got into their bathing suits, grabbed towels, and went out to the hotspring in flip-flops. A mysterious haze surrounded the hot spring, and a small waterfall was seen to be the source of the water's warm radiation. Kana hopped in with Lotus, while Saeane stood on a rock, only her toes touching the water's warmth.

"Saenae? What's wrong?" Kana asked, pulling her wet hair back out of her face.

"I don't know what's been done in that water!!!" Saenae claimed, freaked out by the many romance and horror movies she's watched.

"Stop bein' a baby and get in!" Kana yelled back, trying to encourage her friend.

"Fine... but only up to my knees..." Saenae replied.

Stepping in, the water hugged her body as it went up past her ankles, and soon to her knees. She had left her red towel behind, folded on a rock next to Kana and Lotus'. As the water caressed her knees, Saenae felt hands grab her ankles. Shrieking as she got pulled under water, Saenae gasped for air when she reached the surface. Kana and Lotus were giggling, and Saenae flushed with anger.

"Lotus! You pulled me in!? Meanie!!" Saenae whined, pointing a finger at Lotus.

"Well, you were being an idiot and wouldn't come in!" Lotus replied, splashing her friend.

Saenae splashed her back, and soon they were all chasing each other around in the water, splashing one another. After they all got tired, they finally settled down and relaxed.

"So... how's it goin with Inuyasha?" Lotus asked Saenae.

"Oh... everything's going... fine..." Saenae sighed, looking down at the water.

"Just... fine?" Kana asked, raising her eyebrows with worry.

"Yea... it's just, we haven't really gone out on dates and stuff..." Saenae said, and continued to ramble on about negative things.

Kana and Lotus looked at each other, then to Saenae. Lotus began to crack a smile.

"What?" Saenae asked blankly.

"You need to get out into the world and ask him on a date!" Kana stated, grinning.

"Whatever..." Saenae shrugged.

They all giggled, and soon went back into the house.

"I call the bathroom!" Lotus yelled, racing into the bathroom and locking the door.

"Dang it Lotus! You got it first last time!" Kana yelled, annoyed. Saenae had to drag Kana upstairs after awhile and Saenae planted herself on the bed.

"Are you absolutely sure Sesshomaru's okay with this sleepover?" Saenae asked, wanting to be reassured.

"He said you and Lotus were allowed at the house when he's gone at night or here during the day. I made sure he wouldn't be here tonight." Kana explained.

"... Oookaay...".

Lotus came upstairs, and they all hopped into their pajamas. Sitting on the bed, they all thought of what to do.

"Kana?" Lotus asked.

"What?" Kana looked up from twidling her thumbs.

"Do you have a phone?".

"Yea, it's in the kitchen. Why?".

"Let's make a phone call!".

They all went rushing downstairs, and Lotus reached the phone first. Thinking for a moment, she started dialing a number.

"Who ya callin?" Saenae asked, sitting on the counter.

"Inuyaaasha." Lotus said as she waited.

"Whaaat!??" Saenae shrieked.

"Hello?" Lotus said, putting a finger up to Saenae's lips. "Yea. Hey, Saenae's upset. You should take her out on a date. What? Really? Cool. Goodnight then." Lotus rambled, hanging up after a few minutes.

"What'd he say?!?!" Kana and Saenae chanted.

"He told me not to tell, but fear not Saenae, you'll be surprised." Lotus noted.

The three girls giggled and gossiped some more, soon falling into a fit of yawns. Walking upstairs, they crawled into bed under the warm blankets, falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru walked through the woods, on his way back to the house. The path's only light was from the moon, and his demon sight served him well. As he went past the hot spring, he noticed small footprints on the ground. Continuing towards the dark house, he walked through the door silently. Only moonlight shone through the windows, and candy wrappers were discarded next to a half eaten bowl of popcorn on the living room floor in front of the TV. Figuring he'd pick it up later, he walked upstairs and carefully opened the bedroom door. Three fiures slept in the bed, and he figured it was Kana and friends. Saenae slept in the middle with Kana and Lotus on either side of her. Kana faced the wall, while Lotus was cuddled up into Saenae's side. Sesshomaru walked over, sweeping some hair out of Kana's face. Giving her a light haste kiss on the forehead, he went downstairs to sleep on the couch.

A digital alarm clock began to buzz insessantly, the red numbers reading 4:00 a.m . A hand reached over, pushing down hard on the alarm button. Miroku rolled out of bed, throwing on some dark blue jogging pants and a tanktop. Grabbing a thin jacket on his way out, he began his daily morning jog.

Opening her eyes, Lotus sat up, startled by the dream she had been having. Observing her surroundings, she remembered that she was at Kana's new home. Slowly sliding out of the bed, she crept down the stairs, noticing a sleeping Sesshomaru on the couch. It scared her at how peaceful he actually looked while he slept, and quickly grabbed a towel out of the bathroom. Slipping on her flip-flops, she began to walk to the hot spring.

It was 5:00 a.m, and Saenae woke up. Getting dressed, she noticed a note from Lotus saying where she was at on the desk as she pulled on some jeans. Kana stirred in her sleep, and slowly sat up. Seeing that Saenae was awake, she picked up and threw a pillow at her. She couldn't believe that they had even woken up at this hour.

"Hey! What was that for?" Saenae scowled, a smirk on her face.

"For existing!" Kana replied.

Starting a pillow fight, it soon ended when Kana asked,

"Where's Lotus?".

Sighing, Lotus sat in the hot spring, singing a song she had heard on the radio. After a few moments, she heard footsteps as she flicked the surface of the water with her hand. Moving behind a rock, she looked into the forest.

"W-who's there?!" she stuttered. Miroku walked out through the trees, standing at the edge of the hot spring.

"Hey. I didn't know there was a hot spring here. I was just on my morning jog, when I heard some singing a few minutes ago. Found a trail that led me here." Miroku smirked.

"Well, you can go now." Lotus blushed angrily.

"Why on Earth would I do that?" Miroku grinned.

"Gyaa! Quit looking at me, pervert!" she yelled, covering her body with her arms.

"But it's so pretty."

Lotus' blush that had faded came back again, and this time it was even worse.


End file.
